


Pink

by futuredeadperson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, IM SORRY OK, Light Angst, Marriage, Poorly written, haikyuu time skip, i made this at 2 AM dont hate me, tanaka and kiyoko wedding, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuredeadperson/pseuds/futuredeadperson
Summary: The blush of your skin is pink--- so was your lips and the skies. And so was these delicate little things in my palms as you bid goodbye.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Haikyuu!! Fics





	Pink

The blush of your skin is pink--- so was your lips and the skies. And so were these delicate little things in my palms as you bid goodbye.

Kiyoko Shimizu is a rose, she is beautiful and graceful. Delicate but strong, she knows that she stands out, yet she still appears as timeless. She is quiet, but she is passionate and romantic. Kiyoko Shimizu is a rose, and a rose is a beautiful flower. Who wouldn't love a beautiful flower? Maybe that's why the two idiots of friends are so in love with her

Nishinoya's love for Kiyoko was blazing red, like a rose. His desire and passion for the girl were as loud as he is, it crept out as soon as he saw her, it made his heart hurt every time he saw her---made his heart twitch like his hand twitching from restraining himself to hold her. Once, twice, or maybe a thousand times. Of course, he never held back, he is the kind of guy that when he wants something, he desperately grasp it, he's not gonna give up. Giving up was never in his vocabulary, that's why he almost reminds her every day on how he would die for her and protect her forever and love her unconditionally---

"Noya-san, we're getting married"

Not until Tanaka has claimed her. Of course, Nishinoya loves Kiyoko, but his love for Tanaka was stronger. Well, he is like a brother to him, he is family. So he decided to be just happy for them. _He HAD to be happy for them._

He smiled and forced a laugh, "Ryuu! I will be the best man right?"

"Of fucking course you are! You're my best friend!" Tanaka said, with the face of the happiest man in the world.

_'Damn right, that's why I gave her up, for you_ ' Noya thought, and quickly shrugged it off as he listens to his best friend boasting and laughing.

**It was the wedding day.**

Kiyoko--or soon to be Tanaka, was wearing white, oh god how she looks so beautiful in white. She was beaming, she was graceful, she was loved with all the intensity of a thousand stars in the sky, _she was happy,_ happiest than he has ever seen. Noya felt his chest tightened as the love of his life is walking down the aisle towards the man whom she loves, and it's not him. **It will never be him.**

_I wish that was me_

Kiyoko was near the aisle, on the arms of her father, tears were streaming while smiling--oh fuck that smile was so breathtaking.

_I wish I was the reason for your happiness_

Shimizu, do you take Ryuunosuke to be the husband of your days, the companion of your heart, and the friend of your life? To stand united in the face of adversity and bask together in the light of good fortune? With these words spoken, and all those as yet unspoken, do you wish to marry Ryuunosuke and join your life with his?

**"I do"**

_I wish I had hold you, maybe once, twice or a thousand times._

"You may now kiss the bride"

The sound of applause has flooded Nishinoya's ears, his gasp for air was drowned by the noise of people congratulating the newly wedded couple. But everything was a blur, his ears were ringing, his heart was breaking, shuddering, shattering into tiny million pieces. He was drowning, _he was dying._ He felt a sharp pain in his chest, oh fuck it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts----

"Noya, are you fine? Does it hurt again?"

Said a muffled voice, like it was underwater--was he really drowning? whoever may it belong to, it doesn't matter. He wants to leave, he has to leave. Nishinoya saw the worried face of Asahi, and he just blinked and slightly nodded.

"No, you're not."

Asahi took his hand and dragged him to the comfort room. When they finally arrived, Nishinoya let out the cough he was holding back, then he looked at his palms. It was a red rose, with thorns and blood. Asahi immediately wiped Noya's mouth with his hanky before the blood gets into his tuxedo. No one knows, that Noya has been suffering from Hanahaki disease. No one knows, except for Asahi.

He hugged Noya, so tight, he can't breathe, but it calms him down. It always calms him down

Asahi was the first one, and the only person who knew his condition aside from his family. He was always there for him, when the third years--Kiyoko graduated, when Tanaka announced that they are finally dating and when everything is falling apart and everyone seems so far away. He has always helped him, whenever his disease would attack. Whenever he felt sad because Kiyoko will never be his. Asahi was always by his side, for the warm days and cold nights---

"Asahi-san, I'm leaving this country."

But not anymore.

**The day of departure**

"You really won't tell our friends about this? Even Tanaka?"

Asahi's eyes were tender and sad, as he asked the younger boy.

"No, Asahi-san. You sending me off is enough."

"Do you really have to leave?"

"Yes, I want to explore the world. I want to see the things I'll never see here"

"It's not because of Shimizu?"

"Well--maybe part of it. Oh shut up Asahi-san!"

Nishinoya chuckled as he pulled the man in a hug.

"You'll come back right?"

"Of course I will! This is my home after all!"

Asahi watched as the younger man slowly walk away. He wanted to run to him, to hug him, to tell him that he didn't have to leave, that he was here, that he loves him. He wanted to say _I love you_ and desperately beg for him to stay, he can't be away, who will look after him? Who will calm him down when his disease will attack? Nishinoya needs him, he needs his voice and hugs to calm him--he needs him, or maybe it was the other way around. 

Asahi took a step, into an attempt to stop Nishinoya, but the younger suddenly stopped and looked back.

"Asahi-san! See you later!" He said with a bright smile, his face bathed with the light of the setting sun.

"Yeah, see you later"

The blush of your skin is pink--- so was your lips and the skies. And so were these delicate little things in my palms as you bid goodbye. Asahi wipes the tears from his eyes, as he tucked away the hankerchief that is filled with cherry blossom petals and blood.


End file.
